Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool positioning system and more specifically it relates to a pipe tool positioning system for efficiently inserting, positioning, and orienting a tool for use within a pipe.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It is often necessary to utilize a tool such as grinders and the like within pipes such as sewage piping which require maintenance or the trimming of linings within the pipe for an individual to manually utilize the tool. Thus, various aids have been developed to assist with positioning such tools within a pipe.
Current tool positioning systems are very limited and expensive. For example, one such system includes the use of bladders which are fully inflated to expand to the full radius of the pipe or conduit. These types of bladders can block water, fluids, or materials from flowing through the pipe. Another bladder assembly example can expand in certain directions to wedge the tool inside the pipe or conduit to keep the tool from moving but does not have the capability to move the tool in different directions. Another type of bladder assembly moves the tool forward when the bladder is expanded but does not move the tool side to side or up or down inside of the pipe or conduit. Another type of assembly utilizes “soft robotics” but this requires a flexible main body that the bladders are attached to and does not allow the use of standard power tools. There are also bladder assemblies that utilize several metal support legs that are extended and compressed by the rubber bladders to the inside walls of the pipe or conduit to hold it in place for vertical pipes or conduits. This type of bladder assembly makes it difficult to hold the tool in place and may also damage linings inside of pipes and conduits.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved pipe tool positioning system for safely and efficiently inserting, positioning, and orienting a tool for use within a pipe.